Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!
[[ /archiwum1|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 15 października 2010. [[ /archiwum2|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 25 lutego 2012. [[ /archiwum3|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 2 grudnia 2013. [[ /archiwum4|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 11 lipca 2015. Re: Gangi w LCS Jest już w brudnopisie. Proszę zerknij i daj znać ;) Pozdrawiam. Toni21 (dyskusja) 21:06, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Toni21 Widzę, że mam do czynienia z profesjonalistą, więc chyba dam sobie spokój z jakimiś większymi rewolucjami :v Nie było tematu. Postaram się jeszcze zająć różnymi innymi aspektami na tej wiki dot. LCS jak prosiłeś i wg wszystkich twoich rad i próśb. Pozdrawiam. Toni21 (dyskusja) 22:05, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Toni21 Dziękuję za miłe słowa i spokojnie, ja się łatwo nie zniechęcam ;) Będę dalej starał się sprawić tą wiki jeszcze lepszą. Wszystko małymi kroczkami. Pozdrawiam :) Toni21 (dyskusja) 22:15, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Toni21 Hejka, możesz mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć jeszcze raz, po polskiemu XD Jakie nazewnictwo plików i jak do cholery mam wyłączyć ten edytor wizualny ? Jeśli to wyłącze to jak mam dalej edytować/tworzyć ? Jestem naprawdę na bakier z komputerami i tym wszystkim, więc.. trochę dupa. Toni21 (dyskusja) 21:33, lip 12, 2015 (UTC) Toni21 Re: Klub Pier 69 https://youtu.be/HPTQWLmvgk4 Oto link Pozdrawiam serdecznie Przemocvicecity Banner Prosty, przejrzysty, czytelny: PROSZĘ ;) [[User:Mat.|''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja 11:06, lip 16, 2015 (UTC) Wejdź na IRC ;) [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 11:16, lip 16, 2015 (UTC) Bronie HUD Zmodyfikuję szablon bronie HUD abym mógł dodawać obrazki z wersji GBC. Może nie wyglądają tak zajebiscie jak papieros z nóżkami ale też dają radę :D [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 11:22, lip 16, 2015 (UTC) IPek PRZEJRZYJ TO, nie cofam jego edycji, nie wiem kto to i czy te edycje były zamierzone. [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 10:10, lip 25, 2015 (UTC) Postacie W Online Gimme pisze do ciebie, wszak tyś jest tu najwyższą władzą ;) Otóż w szablonie GTA Postacie w V i Online są razem, mimo iż postaci powtarzających sie jest kilka. Nowych postaci w Online jest niemało i nie chodzi tylko o jakiechś przypadkowych ludków do zabijania ale naprawdę ważne osoby m.in. Gerald. Nie wiem czy oddzielić te rubryczki czy tez moze zmienić nazwę z Postacie w GTA V na np w erze GTA V albo w GTAV i Online itp. Pozostawiam to do ustalenia ;) [[User:Mat.| Mat. ']] Dyskusja 23:09, lip 25, 2015 (UTC) Panie admin, ratuj pan :'( Namęczyłem się nad artykułem o postaciach w LCS-ie. Podlinkowałem i pozmieniałem parę głupot tam wypisanych w naprawdę fajne teksty. Pierwsza część normalnie się zapisała, picuś glancuś. Poszedłem się wykąpać, wracam i zabrałem się do drugiej części. Chcę zapisać, a tu jakiś 'konflikt edycji' czy cosik takiego, laptopa zlagowało i usunęła się i ta pierwsza edycja i po tej drugiej śladu nie ma. Jestem od dzisiaj na tej wiki, więc nie jest znane mi to zjawisko. Da się to jakoś odzyskać ? :/ Pozdrawiam. Bumer470 Pliki flag Hej. Niedawno zostałem administratorem-legionistą rosyjskojęzycznej GTA Wiki. Przy okazji chciałem tak jak na tej właśnie Wiki wprowadzić linki do wszystkich pozostałych, które są na ru, a nie ma na innych. Złożyłem wniosek w Wikii o połączenie wszystkich GTA Wiki ze sobą, dosyć szybko to wykonano. Teraz chciałem pododawać linki do nich szablonu na główną, ale najpierw muszę dodać pliki ikon flag. Tu jest pierwszy problem: skąd wziąć te flagi z takim lekkim białym śladem u góry tak jak np. czeski czy niemiecki? Po drugie, gdy próbowałem załadować ikony takie jak np. na rosyjskojęzycznej GTA Wiki to załadowałem plik (w formacie .png), dodałem kategorię (grafiki szablonowe) i wybrałem licencję (public domain), a i tak wyskoczyła mi wiadomość „Plik nie przeszedł pozytywnie weryfikacji.” Nie wiem co mam z tym zrobić, nie specjalizuję się w grafikach. Nie jest to pilna sprawa, ale jeśli mógłbyś pomóc to będę wdzięczny. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 00:09, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) No rzeczywiście ten gostek też coś tam edytował z LCS-a, ale nie wiem na czym polega podobieństwo jego i moich błędów. Widzę, że usunąłeś moje edycje. Wydaje mi się, że były bardziej 'trafne' i przede wszystkim pozbawione błędów nt. samej gry, ale ok, moje też takie chaotyczne, ale nie wiem, co ten typek do mnie ma ? On tylko tworzył jakieś nie wymagające zbyt wiele pracy, artykuły o pobocznych misjach, więc o co cho ? Napisz mi dokładnie, co napisałem nie tak, bo z profilu tego Toniego niewiele potrafię wywnioskować. A no i co mogę innego na tej wiki robić jeżeli pisanie tych obszernych tekstów mi nie wychodzi ? Pozdro. I dziwi mnie czemu usunąłeś to o postaciach. Dziś rano napisałem to po raz kolejny i w porównaniu do tych moim zdaniem głupot to było dzieło XD No, ale nie wiem może jednak kijowy ze mnie pisarz :D Uświadom mnie plis, bo z tego, co wyczytałem u tego Toniego to jest z Ciebie Profeszjonalista B) Pomyliłem się z Diablosami :o Myślałem, że zawsze pisze Diablos, a co do tego o Kartelu to prawda, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, że to błąd, więc dzięki za uświadomienie mnie. Ale widzę, że nie jest tak źle. Wywaliłeś tylko to o postaciach, więc reszta chyba nie była taka zła :D A za to o Tonim21 przepraszam. Ps. nie dało rady tego o tych postaciach po prostu jeszcze trochę przez Ciebie poprawić ? Tylko, że musiałbym go całkiem na nowo pisać, po raz trzeci :v Nie masz może dostępu do tego, co usunąłeś ? Gdybym miał tamto to jeszcze bym sobie przeczytał kilka razy i usunął ten język potoczny, zbędne podlinkowania i Kolumbijskie Kartele XD Okej, dzięki za rady. Mam nadzieję, że teraz się dobrze podpisze. Bumer470 Proszę spójrz teraz na mój brudnopis ! :) Zrobiłem i myślę, że jest całkiem nieźle, ale niewykluczone, że są jeszcze zdania, które Ci nie spasują, więc przeczytaj uważnie i napisz czy jest jeszcze coś źle, a ja chętnie dalej zacznę rozkminiać nad ulepszaniem tego, co w moim brudnopisie znajduje się obecnie. Czekam na odpowiedź zniecierpliwiony :P Myślę, że przeczytałeś poprzednią wiadomość, ale nie odpowiesz zapewne dlatego, że się znów nie podpisałem -.- Dlatego w tej wiadomości się podpiszę i znów poproszę, abyś zerknął na mój brudnopis i napisał, co jeszcze mogę zmienić. Bumer470 (dyskusja) 11:10, lip 29, 2015 (UTC)Bumer470 No kurde, właśnie starałem się nie podchodzić do tego emocjonalnie (choć nie jest to dla mnie łatwe, bo LCS bardzo mnie wkręcił i całą tę historię strasznie przeżywam :D). Czyli mówisz, żebym bardziej posługiwał się suchymi faktami ? Bo niby tak jest, ale rzeczywiście, trochę bardziej to 'opowiadam'. O to chodzi ? I jaki artykuł z tej wiki radziłbyś mi wziąć sobie za wzór ? Pozdrawiam Bumer470 (dyskusja) 13:41, lip 30, 2015 (UTC)Bumer470 Kilka pytań Mam do ciebie kilka pytań. Po pierwsze: Czemu od lipca 2013, nie stosuje się na Grand Theft Auto Wiki Szablon:Wyróżnienie w artykułach? Po drugie: Co sądzisz by na stronie głównej wiki pojawiło się coś takiego jak ''bitwy artykułów , czyli raz na miesiąc wybiera się jakiś artykuł z pomiędzy dwóch podobnych do siebie, np. Liberty City Police Department (uniwersum 3D) vs Liberty City Police Department (uniwersum HD)? Albo jakieś ankiety, sondy, czy głosowania dotyczące GTA i wiki. Po czwarte: Czy mógłbyś usunąć plik Plik:Panoramic_(SA).jpg, bo chciałbym wstawić logo tej firmy i sądzę, że ten plik nie będzie miał potem stanie się zbędny. To chyba wszystko o co chciałem spytać. Z góry dziękuję za odpowiedź. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:53, sie 1, 2015 (UTC) Dillimore Hej. Dlaczego usunąłeś listę pojazdów występujących w Dillimore? Dawała ona czytelnikom więcej informacji o miasteczku. Od tego jest Wikia, żeby opisywała jak najbardziej szczegółowo zagadnienia związane z tematem. Tekst „Dillimore jest zdominowane przez pojazdy charakterystyczne dla terenów wiejskich, czyli traktory, pickupy czy stare krążowniki szos. Występują tu także jak na innych terenach wiejskich stanu San Andreas, pojazdy turystyczne (Journey, Wayfarer).” nie daje czytelnikom konkretnych informacji, praktycznie można by go wklejać do każdego artykułu o miejscowości zmieniając tylko nazwę. Poza tym usunięcie listy rozbiło galerię, która teraz wygląda po prostu brzydko i nie komponuje się z artykułem. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 12:52, sie 4, 2015 (UTC) : No właśnie. Ale ona daje pełniejszy obraz miasteczka. Sam się nieco zdziwiłem, gdy zobaczyłem, że jeżdżą tam Hermesy czy Washingtony. Poza tym nie wiem czy w Angel Pine czy Fort Carson jeżdżą dokładnie te same pojazdy co w Dillimore. Powinniśmy dawać jak najwięcej informacji czytelnikom, bo jako Wikia nie musimy się w tym zakresie ograniczać. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 17:53, sie 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Możliwe, jakieś pojazdy mogły zostać pominięte, ale starałem się wyłapać jak najwięcej. I tak brałem pod uwagę te pojawiające się w samym miasteczku, bo są też takie, które pojawiają się w hrabstwie Red, a dopiero później wjeżdżają do miasteczka, ale taka lista przyda się w artykule o hrabstwie. Nie wypisywałem też pojazdów takich jak wóz strażacki czy ambulans, bo one nie jeżdżą normalnie po ulicach, pominąłem też wszystkie inne pojazdy, którymi można tam przyjechać, bo wtedy ta lista w ogóle nie miałaby sensu. Opisując miejsca staram się robić to z perspektywy widza, bez ingerencji gracza. Czasami mam problem, gdy trzeba opisać coś związanego z fabułą albo protagonistą, ale na razie jakoś to wychodzi. W artykułach o miasteczkach, dzielnicach i osiedlach ważne jest, żeby było dużo artykułów uzupełniających. Co do Hustlera: żadna wiki nie wymienia Dillimore jako miejsca, w którym występuje. Wymieniają tylko dom Denise Robinson, Las Venturas i San Fierro (podczas misji Jizzy). Może korzystałeś wtedy z kodów? Jeśli zobaczę go kiedyś w Dillimore to dopiszę do listy. Następny artykuł, który będę rozbudowywał to prawdopodobnie Easter Basin. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 22:17, sie 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: pytanie na IRC-u Owszem. 08:48, sie 6, 2015 (UTC) Nasz kanał IRC Wpadnij, gdy znajdziesz chwilkę. 12:44, sie 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Licencje plików Aha o to ci chodziło. Zawsze myślałem, że tak powinno się robić. Przepraszam już więcej się to nie powtórzy. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:53, wrz 5, 2015 (UTC) prośba Dzień dobry Czy nasze wiki mogłyby zawiązać współpracę ?http://komputerowegry.wikia.com Sprawa Wpadnij dziś wieczorem na kanał, mam sprawę, musisz coś wysłać Wikii w swym imieniu (potem powiem, o co chodzi i dlaczego :P). Ma to związek z aktualnościami. Pozdrawiam, 14:34, paź 30, 2015 (UTC) :Podbijam. 18:22, lis 1, 2015 (UTC) Propozycja Może by tak wprowadzić komentarze i zastąpić dyskusje tablicami? Dyskusje są już bardzo przestarzałe i lepiej żeby na ich miejscu były włłaśnie tablice :) - 40px Pieseu Wojskowy 40px Rada psów40px Ugryzieni wrogowie40px 09:10, lis 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ciekawostki Ok, niema problemu. Zajmę się tym. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:31, lis 28, 2015 (UTC) Banner Cyferki się nie zgadzają :>. Może spróbuj do Texela w tej sprawie napisać... 09:26, gru 31, 2015 (UTC) : Jeśli Texel się ze mną skontaktuje, to tak ;>; gorzej, jeśli sprawę oleje. 11:34, gru 31, 2015 (UTC) :: Em, a co się stało? Po prostuś zastąpił noworoczny baner tym zwykłym. 00:34, sty 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: SOA #1 ;). 17:50, sty 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Audio Według mnie jest to po prostu jakiś napis na szybie (może być to sprzęt sprzedawany w tym sklepie), który po prostu przypadkowo wyróżnia się spośród innych napisów. Równie dobrze biznes mógł nazywać się Computer service. Jeżeli nie chcesz go usuwać to możesz nazwać ten biznes Sklep z elektroniką w Bayside, czy coś takiego. Stuble (dyskusja) 18:16, sty 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: A jednak... Eee... Co się stało? Bo nie wiem, o co chodzi, szczerze mówiąc :]. Pozdrawiam, 14:18, sty 31, 2016 (UTC) : Eee... Wedkarski niczego nie dodał ;). Wikia dodała; Wedkarski tylko pozmieniał ich opisy tak, żeby nie myliły się z naszymi własnymi moderatorami (de facto rollbackami), bom go o to poprosił. 19:44, sty 31, 2016 (UTC) 100% w Grand Theft Auto III Nie jestem specem, ale on przypadkiem nie zostaje odblokowany po ukończeniu Wymiany? 20:32, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) Toni Cipriani No w porządku, więc jak to sformułować? Bo on do niego wchodzi i mówi ' forgive me father for I have sined', czyli ewidentnie tak jakby po prostu chciał się wyspowiadać, a to Burner zaczął mu mówić nt. misji itd. :) Czyli mam napisać, że Toni jest jedynym wierzącym protagonistom, ponieważ poszedł się wyspowiadać (tylko ładniej napisane)? :) Bumer470 (dyskusja) 13:17, lut 8, 2016 (UTC) A tak jak teraz? Może być? :D Bumer470 (dyskusja) 13:45, lut 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Transport samochodowy Substub? Nieee. Stub? Tak. Ale ten stub wnosi więcej niż większość tzw. biznesów łącznie... Pozdrawiam, 13:14, lut 10, 2016 (UTC) Bumps and Grinds Z innych stron? To jest screenshot, który zrobiłem własnoręcznie z filmu na YT. Przysięgam. Bumer470 (dyskusja) 13:01, lut 11, 2016 (UTC) Obok ten screen. thumb|360px Re: Artykuły Dane na temat tych osób, jak nie trudno się domyślić, czerpię z gry (jeżeli chodzi o te konkretne postaci to głównie z plakatów). Na moje nieszczęście tekst na plakatach jest w języku rosyjskim, ale łatwo go przetłumaczyć. Przyznam również, że nie za bardzo znam się na transliteracji rosyjskich imion i nazwisk, więc niektóre z nich mogą być złe, ale poprawię je. Nie dysponuję obecnie tak dobrym sprzętem, żeby móc zobaczyć każdą drobnostkę wyraźnie. Niektóre grafiki przesłane przeze mnie mogą być rozmazane, ale jak uważam są czytelne (widać, np. że jest to twarz) i są one również dodatkowym "dowodem" na to, że arty nie są wyssane z palca. Jakość grafik jest też spowodowana tym, że niektóre obrazki mogą być bardzo małe. Teksty z danymi postaci są jednak o dziwo czytelne. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:13, lut 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ciekawostki Ok, nie ma sprawy. Stuble (dyskusja) 09:50, lut 20, 2016 (UTC) Nastawienie do gracza No właśnie też się zastanawiam :P Czyli trzeba uznać, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak przyjazne nastawienie poza misjami. Na ulicach mogą Cię atakować od razu (wrogie) albo być właśnie neutralni, więc Leonów też nie można uznać za przyjaźnie nastawionych, bo są tacy tylko w misjach jak nam pomagają (z wyjątkiem). Bumer470 (dyskusja) 13:10, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Kintobor Wpadnij na kanał. 23:08, lut 24, 2016 (UTC) : Mam pewne... podejrzenia. 23:15, lut 24, 2016 (UTC) To, co robię Nie jest samowolką. Dodawałem kategorie, ponieważ w angielskiej wersji GTA Wiki jest więcej kategorii niż w polskiej. Proszę, nie wycofujcie tych zmian. Już więcej nie będę dodawał żadnych kategorii (przynajmniej się postaram). Kintobor (dyskusja) 11:33, mar 5, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Nie chciałem nikogo zdenerwować Ale już więcej nie dodam żadnych nowych kategorii. Chciałbym, by ktoś ogarnął to, bo ja sam nie dam rady. Jestem amatorem, a nie zawodowcem. Poza tym nie będę miał czasu tego poodkręcać, gdyż jestem zajęty innymi sprawami. Gdyby odkręcenie tego było możliwe w 10 minut lub krócej, zająłbym się tym. Ja chyba nie potrafię tego zrobić. Kintobor (dyskusja) 21:01, mar 5, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Boss Dziękuje, że nie usunąłeś :P Postaram się dodać również bossów z uniwersum HD. Dłuższy opis ma być ten ogólny, czym jest boss, czy każdy z nich ma mieć jakiś opis? Jeżeli tak to też mogę się nimi zająć :) Bumer470 (dyskusja) 13:17, mar 8, 2016 (UTC) : Przepraszam Bumer470. Nie wiedziałem, że zamierzasz rozwinąć ten artykuł, więc wziąłem się za niego sam. Możesz zawsze pododawać grafiki, czy utworzyć artykuły o kolejnych stanowiskach w gangu. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:15, mar 8, 2016 (UTC) : Podlinkować, czyli co dokładnie? :p Bumer470 (dyskusja) 20:55, mar 8, 2016 (UTC) Boterator Możesz już odebrać mi te uprawnienia. Wszystkie 93 artykuły, które miały zostać poprawione, poprawiłem. Polecam się na przyszłość :) Stuble (dyskusja) 22:10, mar 15, 2016 (UTC) Przepraszam Nienawidzę popełniać błędów. Kintobor (dyskusja) 18:51, mar 16, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Linki Wtrącę się... Upominać to możesz, tylko nic to nie da, bo to wina wizuala, a niezalogowany nie może go sobie wyłączyć, natomiast opcja użycia edytora źródłowego jest dobrze ukryta przez chrzanioną Wikię. To nie wina ipka, nie gróź mu ;>. Pozdrawiam, 15:03, mar 21, 2016 (UTC) IRC Wpadnij. Pozdrawiam, 20:13, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Kartoteka Naprawione w tamtym arcie. W tych krótszych niestety trzeba dodawać , by tak się nie działo. Pozdrawiam, 05:54, kwi 15, 2016 (UTC) Typowy admin... ...czyli jak Wichrolit nie potrafi czytać i próbuje bohatersko wykrywać spiski w żartach: http://wklej.org/hash/a5457c2cb3a/. Z dnia, gdym Cię zaprosił na kanał IRC dwie sekcje wyżej. Pozdrawiam, 21:52, kwi 15, 2016 (UTC) : Heh, mam nadzieję, że kompletny log wyjaśnił całkowicie sytuację, nie chcę znów słyszeć o kolejnym spisku, którego istnienie jest wnioskowane z kilku linii wyrwanych z kontekstu ;>. Pozdrawiam, 22:10, kwi 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Bob Mulét Dziękuję z rady oraz przepraszam za nieolinkowanie strony- jest to pierwsza strona stworzona przeze mnie odkąd pojawiłem się tej cudownej stronie. Na przyszłość będę pamiętał o popełnionych błedach i będę ich unikać. Przepraszam Wiem, że Gustavo Mota występuje też w GTA Online. Pojawia się w misji "Bust Out". Czy ktoś mógłby podać polski tytuł tej misji? Kintobor Współpraca Witam, witam! :) Jestem Místico Kane, administrator polskiej Call of Duty Wiki. Piszę do ciebie z prośbą o zawarcie współpracy między tymi dwoma projektami, chciałbym poznać zarówno twoje zdanie jak i reszty administracji. Co sądzicie na ten temat? Pozdrawiam, 'Místico Kane '| Kontakt | 18:38, maj 3, 2016 (UTC) :Współpraca będzie polegać na wymianie log na stronie głównej, okazjonalnie możemy sobie po przyjacielsku udzielać pomocy lub też wymieniać się skryptami. Kane Wiedziałem, że ktoś mi to przypomni :) Choć nadal dziewczyna jest jedna, a motocyklistów jest kilkunastu w tamtej grze. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:05, maj 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Grafiki (II) Witaj! Dzięki za radę, obiecuję się do niej zastosować :) myślałem że w '' Screen|V|postać'', ta postać to ma zostać wpisana. Jeszcze raz dzięki. pozdrawiam cristiano16 Wybacz Nie mam pojęcia jak anulować czyjąś edycję. Kintobor (dyskusja) 17:30, maj 25, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Nie ma sprawy. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by ciekawostki pojawiły się w niedzielę :) Stuble (dyskusja) 11:34, maj 27, 2016 (UTC) controlled ''-ed'' tworzy imiesłowy bierne. controlled to kontrolowany. 20:52, maj 30, 2016 (UTC) : Taka, którą kontrolują służby. 16:53, cze 1, 2016 (UTC) O czymś zapomnieliśmy... Zapewne zastanawiasz się o co chodzi. Pamiętasz jeszcze głosowanie na Wyróżniony Obrazek na naszej stronie na Facebooku? A no właśnie ja w tej sprawie. Dwie grafiki zajęły wtedy pierwsze miejsce ex aequo (śmierć Jizzy'ego i dom Rydera), więc postanowiliśmy, że w maju na stronie głównej zawiśnie grafika przedstawiająca śmierć Jizzy'ego, a w czerwcu przedstawiająca dom Rydera. Oczywiście zapomnieliśmy o tym wszystkim i na czerwiec Wyróżnionym Obrazkiem ogłosiliśmy Klub Pole Position. W związku z tym pragnę Ci przypomnieć o tym trochę wcześniej, bo akurat się zorientowałem, że coś tu jest nie tak. Po za tym bylibyśmy nie fair w stosunku do obserwujących nas na Facebooku, gdybyśmy w przyszłym miesiącu nie zamieścili tejże grafiki na stronie głównej. Stuble (dyskusja) 12:46, cze 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Farma wiatrowa RON https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQmnDtU3vSQ - Obejrzyj sobie ten filmik, tam wszystko widać i słychać. Osiedla w Liberty City (uniwersum HD) Hej. Niedawno wznowiłem opisywanie Bohan i chciałem zacząć od opisania osiedli. Zauważyłem, że wszystkie osiedla w Liberty City w uniwersum HD znajdują się w kategoriach „Dzielnice w miasta”. Co myślisz o poprawieniu tych kategorii we wszystkich artykułach, w których się znajdują? Chodzi o zamianę np. w Little Bay z „Dzielnice w Bohan” na „Osiedla w Bohan”. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 10:49, cze 18, 2016 (UTC) Przepraszam za to, że nie pomogłem Ci w wybieraniu artykułów do głosowania i tak późno odpowiadam na wiadomość zostawioną na mojej stronie dyskusji. Akurat od piątku nie miałem dostępu do internetu, bo byłem na wyjeździe, więc nie mogłem Ci pomóc. Mimo to widzę, że sobie poradziłeś, więc raczej nie mam o co się martwić. Następnym razem postaram się wcześniej uprzedzić Ciebie i resztę administracji o mojej kilkudniowej nieobecności na GTA Wiki. Stuble (dyskusja) 11:03, cze 20, 2016 (UTC) PiotrekD.bot.auto Poproszę o flagę bota dla tego pana. I powiedz, czy lepiej jest, żeby aktualizacje aktualności były pokazywane publicznie w OZ, czy nie? Pozdrawiam, 11:27, cze 29, 2016 (UTC) : Mnie, panie biurokrato, mnie. Ale tak będzie. 13:00, cze 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Ataki osobiste Witaj, przepraszam za "nakrzyczenie" na jednego z użytkowników. Z natury jestem spokojnym człowiekiem co mogliby potwierdzić moi znajomi, nauczyciele, rodzina.... Osobiście nie miałem zamiaru nikogo zaatakować lub obrazić, a za chwilę wystosuję drobne przeprosiny do tamtego użytkownika. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:00, lip 7, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: „Cofnij bez powodu” Słucham? 13:29, lip 20, 2016 (UTC) : Mając taką ilość informacji, nie pomogę Ci, bo nie mam jak. Pozdrawiam, 16:54, lip 20, 2016 (UTC) Ok, nie ma sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzę z tym poważnym zadaniem. Życzę miłego wyjazdu! Stuble (dyskusja) 21:21, sie 29, 2016 (UTC) Prawa administratora Cześć. W związku z planowanym usuwaniem starych stron dyskusji anonimów, które utworzył bot witający dawno temu, któreśmy omówili już jakiś czas temu, proszę o nadanie praw administratora kontu PiotrekD.bot ;). Pozdrawiam, 13:55, paź 6, 2016 (UTC) : Dzięki. 14:48, paź 6, 2016 (UTC) IRC Wejdź. Pozdrawiam, 19:10, paź 15, 2016 (UTC) Głosowanie Wpadnij wieczorem na kanał IRC. Żeby nie było, że znowu zapomnieliśmy :) Stuble (dyskusja) 11:27, paź 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Cherise Glover Odpowiem za Piotrka :) Na chwilę obecną (a może na dłuższy czas) w artykułach o przypadkowych przechodniach będą/są umieszczane opisy solucji. Wynika to z faktu, że misje przez nich zlecane nie są nazwane, co uniemożliwia stworzenie o takiej misji artykułu. W takim wypadku artykuły o tychże postaciach są najlepszym miejscem do ich umieszczania. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:57, lis 12, 2016 (UTC) Prośba Witam. Mógłbyś proszę naprawić ten artykuł: http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Wersja_beta_GTA:_San_Andreas ? Nie wiem, czemu nie ma odnośników. czemu moja strona została usunięta.Proszę ją przywrócić